A Burning Candle
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: In the strange town of Gravity Falls, the zodiac wheel consists of 11 zodiacs. Only when they are all together can they defeat Bill. But what will happen when one is corrupted and turned into Bill's right hand? And she happened to be dating Dipper before Weirdmageddon. Is our town doomed to fall? Or will our 11th zodiac be able to right her wrongs before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is a new story idea I got and I just finished this first part. I'm going to continue it because I have some big plans for Kara. The title is only temporary until I can think of a better one. Do you guys have any ideas for the title? Thanks! Enjoy!**

People ran around the streets, screaming. Eye-bats fluttered around, turning random people to stone. His demons swarmed the small town, causing chaos wherever they went. Bill Cipher smiled. At long last, he had escaped the nightmare realm. He now had a physical form, and was no longer confined to roam the dreams of humans. He laughed, a horrid sound that could drive a man insane. The demon snapped his fingers, and Shooting Star rose from the ground and was encased in a pink bubble. The bubble was covered by thick black chains, and floated into the sky. The time officer that he had made a deal with pressed something on his watch, and disappeared, probably traveling in time. The demon raised his arms over his head, and a giant stone pyramid rose behind him, with a disconnected floating tip. Finally, this dimension was his. The one and only Bill Cipher floated off to go see the stone people his eye-bats had brought in. Boy was he in for a surprise.

Out on the street, eye-bats floated around, turning random people to stone. People were running around screaming, while others tried to hide. One of them was floating around, looking for a target. Soon, it found one. Cowering behind a fence was a young woman who was holding onto a small child, of about 12 years. The eye-bat took no notice of this, and focused it's tractor beam on the pair. To its shock, the woman turned to stone, but the girl remained flesh and bone. The eye-bat was unable to pull it's tractor beam away. It almost seemed as if flames were swirling around the girl. Soon, the eye-bat fell to the ground, dead. Another eye-bat came, and used it's tractor beam to take the child and mother to the fearamid, careful not to try to turn the girl to stone.

When Bill arrived at his newly built fearamid, he was pleased that a whole room was already crowded with people turned to stone. He twirled his finger, and a few of them rose into the air, and began stacking them into what would be a massive throne. Bill assumed that all of the people in the room were turned to stone, so he was surprised to hear a cry, like one a small child would give. Bill floated above the crowd of people, searching for the source of the noise. He finally spotted it. A small girl clothed in a flame colored dress was holding on to her mother's stone arms. Bill was confused. There should be no one that was immune to the magic of the eye-bats. To test this, he called one of his eye-bats into the room. He instructed it to try and turn the child to stone. As soon as the red light hit the child, an inhuman shriek came out of the eye-bat. It seemed unable to pull it's beam away. Finally, the wings burst into flames, and it crashed to the floor, dead. Bill was intrigued. He flew forward, and wrenched the child away from her mother. To his slight surprise, she didn't protest. Even when she saw who he was, she didn't scream. Her body simply went limp, accepting whatever fate he would give her. Bill was about to call one of his demons to take her to the dungeons for further study, but he saw something around her neck that stopped him. A small black choker was wrapped around her neck, but that wasn't the part Bill was shocked by. There was a small golden flame dangling from the cord. As he watched it, it seemed to dance in the light.

"Where did you get this?" Bill growled, shaking her.

"D-Dipper gave it to me," she cried out, alarmed.

"Pine Tree eh," Bill mused. If he was correct(he always was), then this girl was one of the zodiacs. Having one of them on his side meant he could never be defeated.

"You know what, Candle," Bill began. "I'd like to make a deal with you."

"My name's Kara," the girl said. "And Dipper warned me not to make a deal with you."

"Well then, Candle," Bill smirked, shaking her a little. She let out a tiny shriek. "You're just going to have to ignore his warning then. Here are my terms. You join me. When you die, you'll become a demon. You'll be my heir, the second greatest demon in existence. Before you die, you'll be my right hand. In return, I won't kill your mother." Bill dropped her back onto the ground, and she scurried behind one of the statues. He extended his hand, which became wreathed in blue flames.

"Come on Candle," Bill said. His eye turned into a ticking clock. "Time's a wastin!" She gulped, and slowly extended her hand.

"Deal."

 **So, what did you think? I'll post the first** **official** **chapter soon!**

 **-Kalli**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So, here is the first official chapter! Please let me know what you think! I will continue it, but it could use some improvement. I already have an ending planned, but I will not tell you!(evil laugh)

Bill:(stares and slowly claps in approval) You're learning Silver.

Dream demon! Kill it!(Chases Bill with a cooking whisk)

Bill: Help me!(Running away screaming)

Dipper: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, not Kalli. Now I better go save Bill from Kalli. Enjoy!(Runs after screaming demon)

* * *

Two Years Later

It had been two years since Bill had started Weirdmagaddeon. Two years since he had captured Ford. Two years since he had become trapped in Gravity Falls. Two years since he had made the deal with Candle. She lounged on the arm of his throne, shuffling a deck of cards. Her outfit had changed drastically over the years. She now wore a black bodysuit and a cape that was black on the outside, but was yellow with a brick pattern on the inside. Her loose brown hair was pushed back by a black headband and little yellow triangles dangled from her ears. A triangular eyepatch covered her left eye, imitating Bill's whenever he was in his human form. Her uncovered eye gleamed in the light. Bill had always been interested by her eyes. The irises were yellow, like his, but the pupils were normal. She had become more and more like him in the years to follow after their deal. She had thrown away her previous name and was now known only as Candle; also calling the others by their zodiacs and nicknames, never using real names. She had also began to see the world like him. Bill may or may not have been using magic to influence her thoughts and drive her a bit insane. News that Bill had a human girl as his right hand had spread throughout Gravity Falls quickly. Bill had never shown her to anyone, though, so there was a lot of speculation about who she was. No one suspected the girl who used to hang around the Mystery Shack, who used to date Dipper Pines.

Bill was lounging in his throne in human form, boredly watching his pet shuffle the cards. After two years of being cooped up in the fearamid, she was getting bored.

"When can I go out, Bill?" Candle asked boredly, "there's nothing to do in the fearamid."

"I told you when you can go out, Candle," Bill replied, his voice filled with frustration, "as soon as I get that equation from Sixer and we break the barrier."

"You've been torturing him for two years!" she exclaimed, "he's never going to give it up! Why won't you let me try!"

"I told you why, Candle," Bill replied, "if someone comes to rescue Sixer, then he's going to tell everyone who you are. And I want that to be a surprise." Candle smiled, a devious smile that looked just like the smile Bill had when he was in human form.

"Who said I was going as Candle?" she asked, mischief in her voice. She snapped her fingers, and blue flames swirled around her body. When the flames dissipated, she was wearing a reddish orange dress that went to her knees with a flame embroidered over the heart. She wore long black tights under the dress, and black mary janes covered her feet. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and the triangle earrings were gone. She looked exactly like the girl she used to be before she made the deal.

"Nice transformation Candle," Bill said. "But how is using your former look going to make Sixer give me the equation?" Candle laughed.

"You see, Bill," she began, "when I was dating Pine Tree, Sixer began to care about me. What would his reaction be, let's say, if he found out I'd been your prisoner and you'd been torturing me." Candle added some fake wounds to her body. A long bloody scratch along her leg. A wound in her shoulder. She also changed up the clothes so that everything was dirty and ragged. Bill smiled, knowing what she meant.

"Let's try it, Candle." He grabbed her and teleported up to the top suite. Bill had one of his demons bring up Ford, who was currently turned to gold. He snapped his fingers and chains bound Candle to the wall. She gave him one more smile before letting her head loll around, making it look like she was unconscious. Bill snapped his fingers again and disappeared. Once he was gone, Ford was transformed back into flesh and bone.

"Stay away from the twins you insane dream demon!" Those were the first words from Ford's mouth as he was released from his golden prison. Then he looked around and saw where he was.

"Not again Bill," he moaned, "you know this isn't going to work." Looking around, he seemed confused when he didn't see Bill. Then the floor opposite Candle began glowing blue. Up rose a piano and Bill playing it, once again in triangle form.

"We'll meet again; Don't know where, Don't know when; Oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day!" Bill sang as he played the song, just like the first time he had brought Ford to the tip of the fearamid. Ford glared at Bill. It had been two years since these torture sessions started and Ford hadn't budged one bit. Behind her closed eyelids, Candle rolled her eyes. Bill had always been one for dramatic entrances.

"Just give it up Bill!" Ford exclaimed angrily, "by now you should know that flattery doesn't work on me!"

"Oh, I know flattery won't work, Sixer," Bill said, "I'm simply trying a different strategy." Bill pointed over to the wall where Candle was chained up. Ford looked where he was pointing, and gasped. He tried to run to her, but a glowing blue chain around his ankle stopped him.

"Kara!" Ford screamed, trying to rouse her. As if the screaming had woken her up(which Bill knew it hadn't) she looked around. A confused look was on her face, but that dissolved into terror when she saw Bill. She began to thrash against the chains binding her. If Bill hadn't known better, he would have actually believed that she was terrified of him. Finally her eyes landed on Ford.

"Please help me Stanford," Candle pleaded weakly. She looked completely helpless and terrified. Ford turned on Bill, clear anger and fear in his eyes. Bill had never gotten this sort of reaction from Ford. Maybe he'll break this time. Bill pondered the possibility. His eye crinkled in what would have been a smirk if he had a mouth.

"How could you Bill!" Ford screamed at Bill, "she's an innocent child!" Not as innocent as you think. Bill heard this thought as it flew through his pet's head and had to withhold a laugh.

"So Sixer," Bill began. He wanted to taunt Ford and get a reaction from him. "What do you think happens when a human body is exposed to five hundred volts of electricity?" Ford's eyes widened in horror as he realized what Bill was implying.

"Don't you dare Cipher!" Ford screamed, yanking on the chain around his ankle. Bill laughed and floated over to Candle. She whimpered and tried to pull away from him. In her mind however, she was asking a question. Fake electrocution again? Bill nodded subtly which was hard since he was a triangle. Summoning up a beam of light, he aimed it on to Candle's body. She shrieked and arched her back in mock pain. When he removed the light, she took deep breaths and let her body slump. She looked up at Ford before letting her head slump. Ford was staring in horror as he watched what he thought was a child being electrocuted. He was close to breaking, Bill could tell. Just a simple taunt would push him over the edge.

"So Fordsie?" Bill began in a taunting tone, "what would happen if a human body was exposed to a thousand volts of electricity?" Ford was shocked into silence. He remained silent for a few minutes before snapping into action.

"No Bill, please!" he pleaded with Bill, "that will kill her!" Bill laughed again and floated over to Ford.

"I might not," Bill replied, "for a price." Ford knew what he meant. He lowered his head and gathered his courage before speaking again. When he did speak, his voice was quiet. "I'll let you into my mind. Just let Kara go." Bill laughed in delight and extended his hand to Ford. It became wreathed in blue flames. With only a moment of hesitation Ford shook it.

"It's a deal Sixer!" Bill cried in delight. Without any hesitation, his physical form turned to stone and the world became washed in shades of grey. A yellow silhouette of Bill was floating above Ford. Rubbing his hands together, Bill rushed into Ford's mind with a cry of glee. Once Ford fell unconscious, Candle allowed herself a smirk.

* * *

So, what do you think? Yes, there will be eventual Kara + Dipper later. I have big plans for them. Big Plans.

Bill:(Hiding behind a pillar) She is really learning.

I just heard him! Where is he!(Pulls out whisk)

Bill: Well, that's my cue to go.(Snaps his fingers and disappears in a puff of yellow smoke)

Where is he! Where is he!

Dipper: Thanks for reading. Be right back. I need to get a restraining order for Kalli before she kills Bill. I really need her to warm up to him. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Did ya miss me? Admit it, you missed me!**

 **Bill: Will you stop stealing my lines?!**

 **Never! Why am I not trying to kill Bill? Good question!**

 **Dipper: I convinced her not to.**

 **He tied me up and threatened with with Mabel after eating 111 packets of smile di-(Dipper and Bill each slam a hand over my mouth) *Muffled protesting***

 **Dipper: Don't listen to her, she's, um…**

 **Bill: On caffeine!**

 ***Very loud muffled complaining***

 **Dipper:*Under his breath* Get her out of here now Bill! *Normal voice* Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Kara belongs to Hourglass. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ford's limp form began to glow slightly, symbolizing that Bill was entering reality. Soon, his glowing silhouette left Ford's mind and dove into his stone form. Once he was done, the world returned to color. Ford looked up, his mind a little muddled. Candle quickly got back in character, placing a look of horror on her face.

"Stanford!" she cried out, her voice filled with fake horror. "Now he's won! You should have just let him kill me!" Her face went pale as she realized what she had said, but didn't take it back. _Nice acting Candle,_ Bill complimented Candle in her mind. _Thanks._ Candle let her eyes fill with sadness before letting her head droop.

"Thank you Sixer," Bill said in a mock happy voice, "because of you, my Weirdmageddon will go global and this pathetic dimension will finally belong to me!" Ford glared at Bill while working up the courage to speak.

"I fulfilled my end of the deal Cipher," Ford snarled. "So let Kara go!" Bill's eye crinkled in a version of a smirk. He snapped his fingers and Candle floated over to him, the chains dissolving as soon as she hit the ground. Being a smart girl, she kept up the act, pretending to be afraid of him.

"Of course Sixer," Bill crooned. Then his voice grew harsher. "But what if my little candle doesn't want to leave?" Candle smirked and snapped her fingers. Blue flames swirled around her, her outfit changing, the fake wounds vanishing. When the flames vanished, she once again looked like Bill Cipher's heir. Ford's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"What's going on Kara?" he asked, his voice filled with fear. "Why are you dressed like that?" At her old name, Candle snarled, no longer having to keep up the act.

"Don't call me that," she growled. "I'm Candle now. As for why I'm wearing this…" She twirled, drawing attention to her cape.

"I'm the heir to the demon throne. When I die I'll become a demon." Bill's eye narrowed in pleasure at her dramatics. He really had taught his heir well. Ford on the other hand, wasn't so pleased.

"How could you Kara?!" he screamed, his voice filled with disbelief. "How could you betray us so easily?!" Bill almost winced at the use of her real name, that was sure to make Candle mad. Sure enough, she growled and stomped forward. Holding out her hand, blue flames curled around it and manifested into a silver dagger with flames dancing in the blade. Candle pressed it under his jaw, forcing his head up.

"Never call me that again Sixer," she snarled, her voice low and commanding. "I'm Candle now. That is my life now. Kara was a weak girl with a school girl's crush on Pine Tree. She. Is. Gone." Her voice was low and demonic. Although it sounded impressive right now, Candle was going to have a sore throat later. Ford was frozen in shock, not moving at all. Candle sneered at him.

"You're weak Sixer, weak," she told him. Her voice was filled with hatred and disgust. "If you had taken Bill's offer, you would have ruled the cosmos alongside him. Now that place belongs to me and we're taking Weirdmageddon global." She yanked the dagger away, leaving a trail of blood. Smirking, she let the dagger dissolve into blue flames. Candle spun around and returned to Bill's side, one hand on her hip. Bill's eye crinkled as he looked at Ford.

"There we go Sixer," Bill told Ford. "Candle doesn't want to leave." Ford was still in shock and Candle was quickly growing bored.

"Can I leave now?" she asked. "You got what you wanted." Bill looked over at her for a moment, eye crinkling in what he might consider a smile.

"Sure thing Candle," he told her. "Meet me in the throne room." Candle smiled at him and snapped her fingers. Blue flames swirled around her and when they dissipated, Candle was gone. Ford looked up at Bill with a scowl.

"What are you going to do with me now that you have what you want?" he spat out. Bill paused and seemed to be considering the question before replying. "I'll keep you of course," he told Ford cheerily. "I need something to lure in the rest of the zodiacs! And I'll bet they'll be along to rescue you any day now." Ford's face went white.

"Leave my family alo-" Ford began to call out, but Bill interrupted him.

"I've heard enough out of you for today," Bill said. With a snap of his fingers, Ford was once again trapped in his golden prison. Then he heard a scream from the throne room.

"Bill!" Candle screamed. Bill teleported in an instant to her side.

"What is it Candle?" Bill asked, his voice filled with worry. Wordlessly, Candle pointed to the giant triangular window. A spray of confetti decorated the bridge, but Mabel's bubble was gone.

Bill growled deep in his throat, his yellow form cracking and shattering to be replaced by an eerie red form. His new form radiated anger and frustration. In the distance, Candle could see four figures scurrying into the Mystery Shack, her heightened senses allowing her to make out who they were.

"Look Bill," Candle said, pointing towards the Mystery Shack. "Pine Tree, Red, Question Mark and Shooting Star. Looks like they made it."

"So they did," Bill observed. Slowly his form faded back to yellow. He turned to Candle.

"Do you want to help me dissolve the barrier?" he asked her. Candle's face lit up.

"And get out of the fearamid!" she cried out. "Of course! Let's go!" Bill scooped her up and settled her on his top hat. There she perched, reclining on the brim. Bill took off out the window, flying toward the barrier. Humans and monsters alike got out of their way as they soared through the sky. All too soon, they reached the barrier. Quickly, Bill scribbled out the equation, waiting for the barrier to fall. They waited and waited, but nothing happened.

"What?!" Bill snarled. "Why isn't it working!?" Candle thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"I think I know Bill!" she told him. He lifted his hand to his hat and picked Candle up so he could see her. She stood on his palm, one hand on her hip, her expression symbolizing that she was deep in thought.

"When I was reading one of Ford's journals," she began slowly, "on one of the pages I saw something about the barrier. I don't remember what, but I bet you Ford does." Bill's eye widened in astonishment.

"And I didn't include that information in out deal, so he didn't mention it to me!" Bill exclaimed. His eye narrowed as he thought. "How am I going to get him to tell me, though?" Candle shrugged, before her eyes lit up. Bill studied her for a moment before speaking. "I know that look Candle," he said. "What's your idea?" Candle smirked.

"One of my best," she replied. "None of them…" She gestured toward the Mystery Shack. "Know that I work for you. Dipper probably still has feelings for me. The unicorn hair spell won't work because I'm still human. If you set one of your demons on me, then they could 'rescue' me and take me in." She made air quotes around the word _rescue_. Bill's eye turned up.

"I like that idea Candle," he said. "Let's get back to the fearamid and get you ready." Placing her back on his hat, Bill turned around and flew back to the fearamid. Then the pair began to plan.

* * *

 **So, it looks like Candle's going to try and fool Mabel and Dipper! How's it going to turn out? Will her plan work or will they figure her out? That will be revealed...in the next few chapters!**

 **Bill: Why do you insist on doing that?**

 **Doing what?**

 **Bill: Telling them when something will be revealed.**

 **Have you ever heard of cliffhangers?**

 **Bill: Where you hang something off a cliff?**

 **(Facepalms)**

 **Dipper: You are insane Bill.**

 **Bill: Sure I am, what's your point?**

 **Mabel/Me: Bill!**

 **Bill: What?**

 **Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Years!**

 **-Hourglass**


	4. Chapter 3

***I shove something in a closet. Turn around and sees reader* Oh! You're here! *Laughs nervously and leans against closet door* Nothing to see here!**

 **Mabel: *Walks into room* Hey Hourglass, have you seen Bill?**

 **Nope, haven't seen Bill all day! *Nervous laugh***

 **Mabel: Are you sure?**

 **Scouts honor!**

 **Mabel: Okay then…*Backs out of the room***

 **Dipper: *From outside of the room* I didn't think Hourglass was a scou-**

 ***Rushes out of the room. Sound of metal hitting someone and a thump of someone hitting the ground. Runs back into the room.***

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch our flannel overlord and Candle belongs to me! Go on, read the chapter! (Under breath) Before they find who's in the closet.**

* * *

Candle twirled, showing off her outfit. She was back to wearing a light blue t-shirt and a black skirt hung to her knees. Her eyepatch had been discarded, and her yellow headband had been replaced by a white one. The triangle earrings were also gone, as was the cape. The only thing that remained the same was the black leather choker with the flame pendant. A lack of shoes completed the outfit.

"How do I look?" she asked Bill. He was hovering nearby, having helped with the magic. He looked over her outfit carefully, watching for faults.

"You look normal, Candle," he said, "but you also look like you just walked out of a spa." Candle frowned and looked down at her outfit.

"You're right," she realized. "I need to look more messy." With another snap of her fingers, blue flames swirled up her body, leaving the skirt ripped and covered with dirt, one sleeve of the shirt ripped off, and her headband with several spots of dirt.

"Better?" she asked. Bill nodded his approval, or as much as a triangle could nod. He reached out his hand and carefully scooped his pet up. Bill carefully placed her on his hat and they took off, going to find a demon.

"Which demon are we going to use?" Candle asked as they flew. Bill thought for a moment.

"Pyronica," he said, finally deciding. "She looks the most threatening." Candle nodded in agreement. It only took a few minutes to find the hot pink demon. She was chasing a few humans outside the fearamid. As Candle and Bill watched, she managed to grab one of them before the rest got away. Pyronica stared at the one in her hand for a minute before popping it into her mouth, chewing, and swallowing. Candle rolled her eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" she complained. "You didn't even try to scare him." Pyronica glared at the girl, but knew better to talk back to Bill's heir so she kept silent. Bill floated closer, Candle still perched on his hat.

"Hey Pyra," he called out. "We need you to do something for us. Something involving those annoying pines." Pyronica gave the pair a wicked grin.

"What do you need me to do?"

(Time-Skip)

"Get back here you pesky human!" Pyronica growled, chasing after Candle. Candle screamed and ran even faster, looking every bit the part of the terrified human. As they neared the Mystery Shack, Candle gave Pyronica a discreet thumbs up. Pyronica grinned back.

Soon, they were right in front of the Mystery Shack. Candle let out a scream before falling to the ground, her foot caught in a root and twisted at a weird angle. Only Pyronica could see Candle's fingers snap behind her back as she manipulated her surroundings to make herself seem helpless. The root had been created by magic but the cry of pain Candle let out was real.

Her scream caught attention. Candle could see a brown haired girl poke her head out the window before screaming. A moment later she rushed out the door, followed closely by a boy who looked like a male version of her. Pyronica hissed at them, but the girl fired her grappling hook at her, while boy raised his hand and began chanting. After a moment, Pyronica's flames went out and she gave the boy a terrified look.

"This isn't over girl," she warned, before slipping back into the trees. Candle gave the twins a fake terrified look, pretending not to know who they were.

"W-who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm Dipper Pines," the boy began, "and my sister is Mabel. You are?" Dipper's eyes went to the choker wrapped around Candle's neck. His jaw dropped.

"Kara?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Candle nodded. Dipper's eyes filled with tears and he flung himself at her, wrapping his arms around his former girlfriend.

"I can't believe it's really you," he sobbed, "I thought you were dead." Candle smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey," she began, her voice gentle, "I'm fine, I'm fine." She pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. When she pulled away, Mabel was staring at them.

"Can you please kiss where the boyfriendless girl can't see?" she asked, her expression signifying that she was joking. Dipper rolled his eyes but nodded. With a smile, he got to his feet and then helped Candle to hers. Mabel smiled at the couple before walking back inside the Mystery Shack. Dipper followed and Candle walked a little ways behind him. She smiled as she walked through the barrier and laughed out loud. Dipper turned back to her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Candle said, "just figuring something out." _If only you knew Pine Tree. What I have planned. How fake my love is. If only you knew._

* * *

 **So, once again, sorry for the delay, and sorry for the short chapter. The muses aren't here right now, don't ask where they are. So, I was maybe going to have Mabel dating Pacifica. What do you guys think? If no one says anything, I'm going to do it.**

 **By the way, Candle's thoughts at the end aren't her regretting anything. It's just her way of thinking. I do have some fun stuff planned. Can't wait to get it out there. Until next time!**

 **-Hourglass**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, I'm back! Here's Chapter 4!**

 **Bill: You're rambling**

 **Be quiet! I most certainly am not rambling!**

 **Bill: She rambles when she's nervous.**

 ***Slams a hand over Bill's mouth* Don't listen to him.**

 **Mabel: Actually, he's ri-**

 ***Slams other hand over Mabel's mouth***

 **Dipper: I agree with Bill**

 ***Under breath* I'm running out of hands. *Normal voice* Come on guys! Out! *Points to the door***

 **Bill: Nope**

 ***Shoves everyone out door* I need to get a unicorn hair spell. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Kara belongs to me. Review time!**

 _ **Cookiebook322**_ **\- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And yes, there will be Macifica. Some people think it's way too OOC, but I like it. Lets just say that before Mabel was trapped in her bubble, the two had been seeing each other and she hadn't told Dipper, because she was worried about what he would think. Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as they entered, Pacifica was all over Mabel. She examined the poor girl carefully, making sure there wasn't a scratch on her. When Pacifica was done with her examination, she slapped Mabel across the face. Mabel let out a cry of pain.

"What were you thinking?!" Pacifica cried out. "You were just rescued from your prison bubble! I can't-" Pacifica choked on her words, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I can't lose you again." Mabel's eyes filled with tears, her sad expression matching Pacifica's. Pacifica flung herself into Mabel's arms. Mabel gently patted her back and pressed a kiss against Pacifica's forehead.

"It's okay, it's okay," Mabel reassured her, "I won't ever leave you." With a sob, Pacifica looked up, her face tear stained.

"You mean it?" she asked. Mabel nodded. A small smile made its way across Pacifica's face. Pacifica stood up on her toes to reach the brunettes face and pressed a gentle kiss against Mabel's lips. Candle rolled her eyes while Dipper smirked.

"So you two can kiss," Dipper said, gesturing to the couple, "but we can't?" WIth an embarrassed look, the two broke apart. Then Pacifica caught sight of Candle.

"Who's this?" she asked. Her eyes went to Dipper's arm, still wrapped around Candle's waist. Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"What did I miss?" she asked dryly. Mabel giggled while Dipper rolled his eyes.

"This is Kara," Dipper explained. Pacifica's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"How did you survive?" she asked Candle, her voice full of astonishment. _And that's my cue._ Candle thought. She visibly flinched. Pacifica looked confused, while Dipper carefully wrapped his other arm around her. _Success!_ Candle arranged her features into a scared look while turning her head away.

"What happened to you?" Pacifica asked, her voice clearly saying that she didn't expect an answer. Candle waited a moment, pinching herself to make tears form in her eyes. When she finally spoke, her voice was choked up.

"I-I was in B-B-" she broke down sobbing. Dipper gently rubbed circles into her back, waiting for her to stop crying. It took a moment, but she regained her composure.

"In Bill's fearamid," she said, her voice wobbly. Candle didn't continue her words, but everyone knew what she was going to say. Everyone knew what the demons did. _He tortured me._ She thought this as hard as she could, projecting the thoughts. Everyone flinched. Candle purposely shifted so that they could see a long scar on her leg. Mabel let out a small cry of sorrow. Internally, Candle smirked. The scar wasn't magic created, it was real. Only, she had gotten it during a training session with Pyronica, not being tortured. Now it worked just fine for getting her pity. Dipper was the first to react. He placed a gentle kiss on Kara's forehead.

"It's okay, it's okay," he murmured. Candle sniffed, the fake tears slowly subsiding. Then she made the mistake of stepping on her hurt ankle. She let out a cry of pain that was all too real for her liking. Dipper's face went white and he cursed under his breath.

"I completely forgot," he said, turning to Stan. "Her ankle twisted or broken. Do we have any bandages?" Stan nodded and wordlessly pointed to one of the closets. Dipper carefully scopped Candle up in his arms and carried her over, causing her to squeal and demand to be put down. Dipper, of course, ignored her.

Candle was having a hard time not bursting into laughter. _They're going to bandage my ankle! If only they knew all I had to do was snap my fingers and it would be better._ That reminded her of something.

"You used a spell earlier to get rid of Py-" Candle cut herself off quickly, remembering that the humans weren't supposed to know the demon's names.

"To get rid of the demon," she amended. "How did you do that?" Dipper shrugged sheepishly.

"About a year ago, a weirdness wave went over the whole town," he began to explain. "I was out in the open. So was Stan, Wendy, and Pacifica. The wave went over us before we could hide. But it seemed like nothing happened. When we got back to the Mystery Shack, Wendy and Stan claimed to be able to see the unicorn hair barrier around the shack. No one else could. That night, I woke up covered in flames. Pacifica was floating in her sleep. That's how we discovered that Stan and Wendy could see spells and Pacifica and I could cast them." Candle nodded thoughtfully. Maybe she didn't have to hide all of her magic after all. Dipper perked up for a moment.

"Do you think you were affected by the weirdness wave too?" he asked. "I mean, you were in the place where they were getting sent out." Candle was concentrating so hard on making up a story that she forgot to flinch at the mention of the fearamid.  
"I think I might," she said slowly. Candle slowly raised her fingers and snapped them together. A light blue mist covered her ankle. When it cleared, her ankle was once again straight and the pain was gone. Usually, Candle would have used blue flames as they came more naturally to her, but that would have given her away. Dipper was watching with amazement.

"You're a natural!" he exclaimed. Candle blushed. _Wait, what is going on!? No showing emotions. You don't even have feelings for him anymore!_ The two continued talking, not noticing a figure watching them from the shadows.

Pacifica had been practicing magic for a year and still couldn't control it as easily as Candle could. She narrowed her eyes at Candle. _No newbie could control magic that easily. So, either she's lying about not knowing, or she's lying about something else. What is she hiding?_

* * *

 **And there we go! Some fluff, some filler, some Candle having real emotions, and Pacifica being suspicious of Candle! I know that the chapter is short, but I wanted to get this out there.**

 **Bill: You just didn't want to write anymore**

 **Liar. I felt like this was a perfect place to end. And guess what! I got unicorn hair. *Waves it at Bill***

 **Bill: How? Unicorns are jerks!**

 **It was easy...sorta. Now, OUT! *Shoves Bill out and carefully sets down the spell* There. Now, back to writing. Until next time!**

 **-Hourglass**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh. My. God. I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry!**

 **Bill: You started this chapter months ago then abandoned it.**

 **NOT TRUE.**

 **Bill: Don't listen to her.**

 **I'M THE AUTHOR HERE. WE'RE MOVING ON. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Candle belongs to me! Onward!**

* * *

Candle had remained at the shack for quite a few days. Everyone had been fawning over her and Dipper had barely left her side for a minute. She eventually had to lock him in the bathroom and refuse to let him out until he took a shower. Currently, Dipper was on the couch with Candle in his lap. He toyed with her hair while giving her a small lecture, trying to teach her how to use her magic. She levitated things around the room, occasionally dropping things to make it seem like she didn't know how to do everything.

"All right," Dipper said, after she floated the lamp across the room. "Try with something heavier." Candle scanned the room, not sure what to pick. The TV was plenty heavy, but it would be a pain to get it out of the wall. Dipper seemed to sense her heistation and said, "Try with the table." He gestured to the small coffee table that sat in front of the couch. Candle focused her attention on it and slowly, a blue glow surrounded it. After a moment, Candle lifted it into the air, trying to move it across the room.

Knowing that Dipper was watching, she bit her lip and held her breath, trying to appear as though she was pushing herself. Dipper obviously bought the act, as he laid a hand on her back, trying to comfort her. About halfway across the room, Candle let the table fall to the ground. A leg splintered, but Dipper didn't say anything about it. Instead, he beamed at her.

"That's amazing Kara!" He cried. Candle almost flinched at the use of her old name, but managed to refrain. "You're improving so much!"

In the hallway, a girl peeked through the door, watching the couple. Pacifica had to admit that Candle was using her magic just like any other newbie. That didn't reassure her though. The girl had healed herself with just a wave of her hand and hadn't even broken a sweat. Pacifica had set her bed on fire the first time she cast a spell. If Candle was claiming that it had been the first time she had used magic, then Pacifica had a strong suspicion that the girl was lying.

In the living room, Candle cast a glare at the door, sensing Pacifica's thoughts. Dipper looked at his girlfriend with a worried expression on her face, mistaking her anger for fear.

"What's wrong Princess?" Dipper asked, brushing a kiss against her cheek. Candle quickly schooled her expression into one of fear, though she couldn't stop the blush that came to her face as Dipper kissed her.

"I-I thought I heard something," she stammered, gesturing at the hallway. Dipper stood up, effortlessly lifting her bridal style. Candle squealed and gently banged her fists against Dipper's chest, but he didn't budge. When he poked his head into the hallway, he didn't see anything. Candle barely withheld herself from shooting a glare at the spot where she knew Pacifica was standing, using an invisibility spell. Dipper shrugged.

"There's no one here," he said, then grinned wickedly at Candle. "You owe me a kiss." Candle blushed furiously as Dipper leaned down to press his lips against hers. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't keep her heart from beating faster whenever Dipper got near.

 _Back at the fearmaid..._

Ford stood in front of Bill's throne, wrapped in chains. The demon was in his triangle form, though it wasn't his usual yellow. The red form radiated anger and hostility, showing Bill's frustration.

"Why won't the equation work!?" The dream demon demanded for what must have been the millionth time. Ford glared at him.

"Like I'd tell you! You can't use Kara to fool me again!" Bill smirked at the opening.

"No," Bill began, "but I can use her to kill those you care about." Ford tilted his head, not sure what Bill meant. "Candle is currently with your _precious_ family. All it would take is one order given mentally for her to kill one of them. I taught her well, so she can make it look like an accident. They'll let her stay and she'll keep killing until there's no one left." Ford went white at Bill's words.

"Fine," he spat. "You can't reach them anyway. In order for the equation to work, all the zodiacs need to be dead. And you can't kill one at a time. You need to kill them all at one, while they're forming the circle." Bill growled at the words. _Great, just great. NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?_ Ford continued talking, forgetting that Bill was listening.

"Though, if a zodiac's soul was corrupted by unforgivable evil, well, then they're as good as dead, like Kara. If my theory's correct, then she wouldn't need to be killed…" Ford trailed off as he remembered that he had an audience. Bill 'smirked' as he realized that he wouldn't have to kill Candle to escape Gravity Falls.

"Thank YOU Sixer," Bill exclaimed, sweeping off his hat. "All I need now is the rest of the zodiacs. And I have just the person to collect them…

* * *

 **Uh oh! What's gonna happen now!?**

 **Dipper: Nothing good, I can promise you that.**

 **Bill: What are you talking about? I'll rule the world!**

 **Dipper: Exactly.**

 **Will you two just stop arguing and admit your undying love?**

 **Dipper & Bill: WHAT!? WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!**

 **Yeah… Anyway, until next time!**

 **-Hourglass**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'M BAAAACK! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in forever! *bangs head against table***

 **Mabel: *Whispering* She's been a little upset about this.**

 **Bill: A** _ **LITTLE**_ **!?**

 **Will you two just be quiet!? I'm trying to work!**

 **Dipper: Now you see what I have to deal with 24/7.**

 **Yeah, yeah. Now all of you get out so I can put the unicorn hair spell up. *Shoves everyone out and places unicorn hair into place* There! Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Kara belongs to me. Reviews:**

 **cookiebook322: Thank you so much! Your words totally made my day.**

 **13ForLife: See Bill!? THEY agree with me!**

 **NeonArt1: Yeah...sorry I took so long to update!**

* * *

Candle hurried down the stairs, silent as a gust of wind. She and Bill shared a connection, and through it, she could tell that Bill was summoning her. The night before, she had a dream of a forest clearing and in the dream, an overpowering urge overtook her. _Find it._ Her connection with Bill was weaker inside the barrier, but it was still there. This was Bill's way of telling her to come. Finally making her way into the kitchen, she slipped out the door and rushed into the forest. Candle shivered as she passed through the barrier, dreading when she would have to return. Once she has passed the ring of trees, she broke into a run, floating a few inches above the ground to make her job easier.

It only took her a moment to reach the clearing, the one she had seen in her dream. About a year ago, the demon had briefly mentioned it's importance in another timeline, but Candle hadn't thought much about it and quickly forgot it. Now she remembered, with moonlight shining in between the branches and a cold wind blowing from the depths of the forest. Candle's long hair flared out behind her for a moment, before succumbing to gravity once more. The teenager shivered, an uneasy feeling creeping up her spine. _Nothing good will happen here._ The thought flashed through Candle's head and as she happened to glance at the center of the clearing, a vision flashed through her mind. A vision of a statue lying there, with one of its arms outstretched, as though it was ready to shake someone's hand.

A scream escaped Candle's lips before she had a chance to stop herself. Backing up slowly, her whole body began to tremble. It had been years, two years to be exact, since she had felt like this. Her feelings had been locked away by magic that was unfamiliar and yet all too familiar at the same time. It had been so long since she had felt like this that she couldn't even name it.

Candle pressed her hands to her mouth, trying to muffle another scream. The wind began to swirl around, forming a mini tornado around her. Candle's hair whipped around her face, obscuring her vision, and her skirt tangled around her legs. She stumbled around the clearing, trying not to bang into trees. Finally, her legs gave out and she collapsed on the grass, in the center of the clearing. Right as her vision went black, a single thought went through her head. _Fear. That's what it's called._

 _Candle's dream started in the clearing. She stood there, unsure of what to do. Her eyes darted to the center of the clearing, hoping that she wouldn't see the statue from her vision. To her great relief, what she saw floating there was a familiar sight. Bill 'smiled' at her, his form giving off a warm yellow glow._

" _Long time no see Candle," he said, floating forward. "How's your mission going?" Candle nodded, giving the demon a smile._

" _Well," she said. "I think most of them trust me now…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Bill clearly noticed, because he gestured for her to go on. After a moment, Candle blurted out, "But I'm not sure about Pac-Llama," she corrected herself. "I don't think Llama trusts me fully." Bill waved his hand._

" _We don't need everyone to trust you. Only most of them," he said. Candle nodded. "I have something I need you to do." Candle cocked her head._

" _What?" She asked. Bill 'smirked', or he did as much as a triangle could._

" _I want you to gather the zodiac underneath the fearamid," the demon told her. "I don't care how you do it, just get them there and_ _ **KEEP**_ _them there until I arrive. Got it?" Candle nodded._

" _Yes Cipher." Bill smiled one last time before resting his 'forehead' against Candle's._

" _That's my girl," he said. "You'll wake up now. See you soon!"_

With a gasp, Candle sat upright, heaving for breath.

* * *

 **And there we go! Sorry for the short chapter!**

 **Bill: *Banging against shield* HOURGLASS! LET ME IN!**

 **Go away! I'm trying to work!**

 **Bill: NEVER!**

 ***Sigh* So the shield can keep him out, but not his noise. Well, it's better than nothing. I wonder, did anyone notice Candle's little slip up? Put it in a review if you did! Until next time!**


End file.
